


Watching and Watched

by YMFaery (Young_Murdered_Faery)



Series: Weiß Side B AU [10]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-16
Updated: 2005-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Murdered_Faery/pseuds/YMFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of that post-Gluhen storyline I'm *still* working on.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watching and Watched

**Author's Note:**

> Part of that post-Gluhen storyline I'm *still* working on.

Ran found Youji working on his latest painting.

He stood in the doorway and watched; although he never mentioned it, he liked watching Youji paint. It was one of the few times Youji's intelligence and intensity, usually concealed, was allowed to surface, ruthlessly channeled into every brush stroke.

He enjoyed how Youji personified the painter-at-work: hair severely tied back, forehead creased in concentration, mouth holding an extra brush dripping indiscriminately on shirt, pants or floor, paint splattered everywhere, every gesture flamboyant yet precise.

But what Ran loved most of all was how Youji trusted him enough to let him watch.

~~~~~~~~~~

Youji always stayed aware of his surroundings.

It was a talent from his years in Weiss, honed during his years as a single father. It was rare for him to be able to paint uninterrupted, so he never became totally absorbed.

So he knew the minute someone showed up at the open door, but gave no sign of awareness. He waited until he was mixing more colors on his palette before sneaking a glance from the corner of his eye.

Oh. Okay.

He returned most of his attention back to his painting.

Ran would say something if it was important.


End file.
